Growing Up's Not So Tough
by T-Double O-C-Double O-L
Summary: Summary inside.


**The Powerpuff Girls **

**in**

**Growing Up's Not So Tough**

**Summary:** The girls are now each respectively fifteen and counting. The professor still does his same old, same old. As the girls get ready to enter highschool they decide to go for a more teenage look whenever they went to fight crime. And so begins a knew life filled with three hormone addled teenage superheroines, one adult male, and one town that's gonna reep the benefits of their beloved teenage powerpuffs.

**The Powerpuff Girls **

**in**

**Growing Up's Not So Tough**

Townville, Louisiana; Utonium household Monday morning: 6:30am

Some say that the first day of highschool is the best day in a teenagers life, others say that it can be the most miserable experience ever. But that wasn't the case with the three Utonium sisters who breezed through school almost as fast as they could fly. That's right the three Utonium sisters were none other than; Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup more commonly known as the Powerpuff girls.

Yes each of the sisters who always looked out for one another were now teenagers and were about to experience the wild side and costs of being heroes and having a normal life. Boyfriends especially had been intimidated by the girls' strength and powers. Thus leaving them dateless for another three weeks. Yes life was wonderful in the city of Townsville, the people had three heroes who looked after its residents, and the girls were celebrated largely.

Everyone thought that being a Powerpuff girl was easy well believe you me it wasn't and the three teenage girls knew it.

"Blossom it's my turn to get in the shower," Buttercup shouted as she pounded on the door angrily.

Steam rose up from under the bathroom door and the door opened where an angry redhead stood with a pink towel rapped around her upper to lower body and a pink towel rapped around her hair. "Jeeze you could atleast've let me dry my hair," Blossom complained as she walked to her room.

The black haired tom-boy shook her head in annoyance and walked in closing the door behind her. Buttercup took off her green pajamas and stepped into the shower/tub combo they had, the tomboyish girl had a very sexy and appealing body. One with curves of all sorts, even her almost developed breasts were there, all apart of her feminine looks.

She turned on the warm shower water and let it flow over her body, usually she would super speedily get washed but lately she'd been wanting to take it slow.

After she was washed she grabbed the green towel on the rack and wrapped it around her body, she left the bathroom and went to her own room.

After all of the girls were washed they each came down fully dressed;

Blossom was wearing her long red hair in a tight ponytail, and was wearing a pink mini t-shirt, pink tight fitting jeans, and pink and white sneakers.

Bubbles was wearing a baby blue t-shirt that said '2 CUTE 4, YOU!', baby blue tight fitting jeans, and blue high heels.

And Buttercup was wearing a 'John Cena Camo Baseball Cap', a green 'John Cena Sweatshirt', a 'John Cena Chain Gang Medallion', blue jeans, and black and white sneakers.

"Morning professor," Bubbles said cheerfully as she and her sisters sat down to eat the plates of food in front of them.

The professor smiled and thought of how proud of his girls he was, but he instatly stopped being proud as he noticed that Buttercup had her baseball cap on "Ahem, Buttercup what did I tell you about your hat," he said sternly.

Buttercup grumbled swearing silently and took off the cap "Sorry professor," she muttered and continued to eat her food.

The three teens finished up their breakfast and left their home, walking to the corner to catch the local transportation. "Aww, man why can't we just fly to school I mean everybody knows we're superheroes," Buttercup grumbled angrily.

"Because we've gotta learn to be normal around normal people that's why," Blossom answered as the bus pulled up.

The three teens got on the bus and paid their fare, then they walked to the back of the bus and sat down. "I wonder if I can get me a new boyfriend at our new school," Blossom said hopefully. "I mean I don't wanna be going through highschool without a boyfriend,"

"Oh come off it Bloss' you've got way to mouch brain for your own good," Buttercup says sarcastically.

The long ride to west Townsville was long and boring, but they all made it there safely. When the three teens got off the bus they stood there in awe at 'Townsville Academy'.

It was a large campus something like Sheffield institute from W.I.T.C.H., with dozens of students all over. The three girls shrugged and walked through the school gates, a couple of the boys stared at the enchanting girls. Some even offered to carry their books and bags and stuff like that, but even though they were only freshmans they already had a highschool foe. One of their most hated foes, Princess Morbucks.

She of the red hair and golden crown stared evilly at the the three girls disbelieving that they were actually there. The evil teen thought 'How dare those goody, goody teenagers come to my school? They won't last a week without being the run of the gossip mill.' she thought and walked away to concoct her evil plan.

At the start of school Bloosom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were assigned to separate homerooms rooms 204, 208, & 210. This made the three all the more displeased.

Townsville Academy, Room 204; Science

Blossom went to room 204 which was ironically her specialty, the red head walked into the room and sat down in the first seat in the front of the class. She smiled as a girl with long black hair and white stripes at the side pulled into a loose fitting ponytail wearing; a pink t-shirt, pink loose fitting jeans, and pink and white sneakers, sat down next to her.

"Hi," the girl said shyly.

Startled Blossom smiled and blushed "Oh, ummm hi. I'm Blossom. What's your name."

"Katie Chromosome, it's nice to meet you."

Blossom nods in response as the class starts up "Hello I am Ms.Jagoti(Ha-got-ea) and today we will be exploring the wonders of astronomy."

Townsville Academy, Room 208; Art

Bubbles went to room 208 which was ironically her specialty, the blonde headed teen took a seat in the back of the class. She smiled as a girl with brown hair and two pigtails, wearing; a baby blue mini t-shirt that said 'Naturally Hot!', baby blue loose fitting jeans, and blue sneakers, sat down next to her.

"Hi, I'm Charm Chromosome. What's your name?" the girl said giggling a bit.

Bubbles smiled. "I'm Bubbles Utonium," the two girls shake hands but quickly quiet down as the teacher starts the lesson. "I'm Mr.Hid and I will be your art teacher for this year,"

Townsville Academy, Room 210; Gym

Buttercup went to room 210 which was ironically her specialty, the black haired teen walked in and sat in the middle of the class. She smiled as a girl with short blonde hair wearing; a 'John Cena wristband/headband set', a 'John Cena Military Green T-shirt', a 'John Cena Chain Gang Lanyard', blue shorts, and black & white sneakers, sat down next to her.

"So you like Cena too," the girl says.

"Uh-huh," Buttercup responds.

"By the way my names Carrie Chromosome, what's yours?"

"Buttercup Utonium, it's finally nice to meet another Cena fan,"

"Like wise," Carrie responds.

"I am Mr.Strong and in this gym room everybody listens to my orders, now everybody drop and give me fifty." he shouts and blows his whistle.

Everybody immediately start doing the push-ups as quickly as they can.

_Well that's the end of chapter 1 what'd you guys think, good or bad. Just click that lil' blue button down their and tell me how it was. All reviews are excepted and yes I do own Katie, Charm, and Carrie Chromosome their look, personality etc. So please no stealing okay, bye for now._


End file.
